Take This Plane Down
Take This Plane Down is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 143rd case of the game and the 51st case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Airport, district of Fario. Plot As soon as the team saw the news the player and Bruno rushed to the mountains site where Daniel already count the bodies of the fallen before informing the team that they nee to check the cockpit because there was a murdered person. The team then went to the cockpit and inspected it closer where they found a body of Roxie Patterson, the pilot they met earlier. Right on the spot Bruno noticed the bullet wound on her head, marking this death as a murder. As the team shipped body to the morgue underneath the wrecked wind the player found only plane crash survivor and aristocrat Gloria Nebula who was furious that the plane crashed in the middle of nowhere. The team then continued the investigation and soon found that the victim was supposed to meet with the actor Bryce Argent that the team met back in the university, but also found reasons to suspect and Gothic survivalist Crystal Woods. After the autopsy, Matilda informed the team that the victim was killed using a 9mm caliber Beretta 92fs INOX, but that she then noticed something on the bullet. She said that after closer examination of the bullet she found traces or rum on the shell, making the team to note that their killer loves rum. Back to the station, the team started to recap the case when Kai Stark entered the station, demanding to know why the police mes up with the FBI's investigation. The team explained Kai about Roxie and her possible involvement with LUMIA on what Kai sighed and said that he also came across something about LUMIA while running the investigation about possible terrorists the plane from Kiev and said that they could visit the old post office what they did. Inside they found pictures of the victim and a student Dominique Stern that the team met back in Greenland. The team then spoke again with Crystal who confessed that she hated the victim due to her always yelling at her and that Bryce was thrown out of the plane for listening to music too loud. Later on, Abbi informed the team that Dagger King an Kai had the bloody argument and that Dagger is ready to shot. The team rushed to the crashing site in hope to stop the bloodshed and when they came closer, Dagger started to accuse Kai for leaking classified information to the police and that even if he is here to pay close look at the player after what they did in Europe he can also follow Kai's sloppiness and report it to the director. Soon after calming the situation, the team searched the cite again and discovered that Roxie was on Kai's blacklist but also that Gloria and the victim were rivals since childhood. After that the team found and that Dominique secretly followed the victim for his teases in psychology. Soon after the team was ready to arrest... Summary 'Victim' * Roxie Patterson (Found in the wrecked cockpit of the plane with the bullet wound on the back of her head) 'Murder Weapon' * Not found 'Killer' * Not arrested Suspects GNebulaSFB.png|Gloria Nebula BArgentC51SFB.png|Bryce Argent CWoodsSFB.png|Crystal Woods KStarkC51SFB.png|Kai Stark DSternC51SFB.png|Dominique Stern Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The Killer watches Jungle Hell. * The Killer drinks rum. * The Killer uses TrendVid. * The Killer * The Killer Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Safe Space 3 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Airport (SFB)